


When Canary's Don't Cry

by InsolentWitch



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolentWitch/pseuds/InsolentWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah's used to Ollie doing things that make her cry. This is about what happens when the tears stop.</p>
<p>(bradygirl_12's 2012 DCU Fic/Art Valentine's Day Challenge<br/>Prompts: Black, Music ("Rest Stop" by Matchbox 20), Candles, Chocolate (covered strawberries), Rose petals)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Canary's Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> For bradygirl_12's 2012 DCU Fic/Art Valentine's Day Challenge  
> Prompts: Black, Music ("Rest Stop" by Matchbox 20), Candles, Chocolate (covered strawberries), Rose petals
> 
> Disclaimer: I do't own 'em but I love them like family. I didn't write "Rest Stop" but it's one of my favorite songs. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This hasn't been beta-ed so I'll probably be editting it a bit more in the future. Concrit/Comments/Kudos are cherished.

_Just three miles from the rest stop_  
And she slams on the breaks  
She said I tried to be but I'm not  
And could you please collect your things

The sigh should have told Ollie everything, but he never listened to the signs. Dinah only sighed that way when she was particularly frustrated with him. He’d screwed up and he knew it. His hope was that tonight would make up for everything. Valentine’s Day was good for that. He’d made sure the room was perfect. Ollie put their favorite black silk sheets on the bed. They were smooth and luxurious and he knew Dinah would be wearing her red corset and white fishnets. He loved the way she looked when contrasted with those sheets. Big, fresh strawberries covered in chocolate were sitting on the bed next to a bowl of whipped cream. The final touches were a few red candles and sprinkled rose petals all over the silky bed. The bedroom looked like a scene from a movie, the lighting dim enough to be romantic while still bright enough that he’d be able to stare into her beautiful eyes. He pressed play on the play list, Matchbox 20 was one of her favorite bands and he hoped she’d like the music.

Dinah seemed pleased when she saw the room, a little quieter than normal, but when Ollie mentioned it she just sighed and said it was beautiful. They fooled around (it wasn’t making love, Dinah was too distant to call it that, but Ollie hadn’t noticed) and he fell asleep with his arm draped over her. He only woke up because she woke him by moving his arm. “You know that I love you, that I will always love you. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, I find myself in love with you every day. That’s why I’ve tried… I’ve tried so hard to make things work between us. But I can’t.”

  
_I don't wanna be cold_  
 _I don't wanna be cruel_  
 _But I gotta find more_  
 _Than what's happening with you_  
 _If you'd - open up the door_  
 

“I can’t want this relationship enough for the both of us. I can’t do it all on my own. You’re always pulling away when I get close. Every time things seem like they’re working you do something to sabotage yourself, to sabotage us.”

  
_She said - while you were sleeping_  
 _I was listening to the radio_  
 _And wondering what you're dreaming when_  
 _It came to mind that I didn't care_

“It used to hurt. In fact, that’s what made me realize I can’t do this anymore. It _used_ to hurt me deeply when you’d do something like this. But lying next to you, watching you sleep as I thought about what’d you done, I realized it didn’t hurt this time. I’m not feeling the pain that should be there, I’m not even angry. Once upon a time I’d have cried my eyes out and screamed myself hoarse, but this time I can’t even make myself care.”

_So I thought - hell if it's over_  
 _I had better end it quick_  
 _Or I could lose my nerve_  
 _Are you listening - can you hear me_  
 _Have you forgotten_  
 

“I figured that I had better end it now, because if I didn’t say something now I might never have the nerve.” Ollie got up and pulled on his clothes. He wanted to say something, anything, to make her change her mind. But the words wouldn’t come, he knew she was right and that knowledge made all of his words stick in his throat. Every excuse dried up and withered on his tongue until his mouth was drier than Death Valley in July. All he could do was stare at her. She was always beautiful, but in the low light of the remaining candles she was even more gorgeous than usual. At long last he found a few words, a few excuses, he knew they’d sound pathetic, that he’d used most of them before, but he couldn’t just say nothing. As he opened his mouth to speak she held up her hand.

  
_Just three miles from the rest stop_  
 _And my mouth's too dry to rage_  
 _The light was shining from the radio_  
 _I could barely see her face_  
 _But she knew all the words that I never had said_  
 _She knew the crumpled-up promise of this_  
 _Broken down man - and as I opened up the door_  
 

“I’m too addicted to you; to your drama, to your love. Addicted to your cocky smile, arrogant swagger, and smartass quips. Your broad shoulders and strong arms that always make me feel like I’m safe- like I’m home. I’m hooked on your passion, the way you love with your entire being always knocks me off my feet. But I can’t handle the lying, the cheating, the short attention span that makes me wonder if I’m the only one that you‘re loving so passionately. I’m not going to put up with the raging temper that you can turn on me for no reason. I don’t like the way you’ll forget about or just neglect people who love you because your too caught up in your latest adventure. Because you’re busy doing whatever _you_ want to do with no regard for who it hurts.”

  
_She said - while you were sleeping_  
 _I was listening to the radio_  
 _And wondering what you're dreaming when_  
 _It came to mind that I didn't care_  
 _So I thought - hell if it's over_  
 _I had better end it quick_  
 _Or I could lose my nerve_  
 _Are you listening - can you hear me_  
 _Have you forgotten_

“I’m always going to love you, but I need more than this. It’s not like this is the first time you’ve screwed up, but it is the first time I haven’t cried. You’ve broken my heart so many times that I don’t have anything left in me to cry over you.” Ollie walked listlessly alongside Dinah as she led him to the door. “I’ve gotta say that it really was a beautiful Valentine’s Day.” As he walked out the door she leaned in and gave him a gentle, almost sad, kiss. Ollie looked in her eyes one last time but he couldn’t find any traces of tears. It was the only time he would have given anything to see his Canary cry.


End file.
